Lost and Found
by deleted.had.to.add.more
Summary: What if Sakura woke up in one of the akatsuki bases and only remembers her name and age? She doesn't have anywhere to go because she's a missing nin.  UP FOR ADOPTION!  LOOK AT LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE INFO
1. Beginning

Cherry Blossom: Hey wats up??? This is my first story so no flame please!!! DEI-CHAN!!!!

Deidara: DON'T CALL ME THAT, UN!!!

Cherry Blossom: okay dei-chan! Disclaimer please!!!

Deidara: Cherry Blossom doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters….

Cherry Blossom: Thanks Dei-chan!

Chapter 1: Beginning ( it's going to be the shortest one)

Uh….Where am I? My head hurts… Wait, I think I hear something… There's someone over there! He looks sad and worried… I hope he's okay… I try to talk but all of a sudden I see black then nothing…

Deidara: why was that one so short, un???

Cherry Blossom: it'll be the shortest one… promise….

Itachi: hn.

Kisame: It better be!! WHERE'S MY SAKE!!!!!

Tobi: Tobi saw Kakuzu go to sell it!! Tobi doesn't lie because Tobi is a good boy!!

Kisame: KAKUZU!!!!

Cherry Blossom: *sweat drop* sorry about that… I'll defiantly make the next ones longer… Sasori???

Sasori: No flames or else I'll send Hidan to sacrifice you….

Hidan: Fuck yeah!!!

Itachi: It's not good to threaten the readers…

Cherry Blossom: But it's sooo fun!!! Wait… ITACHI JUST SAID A WHOLE SENTENCE!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!

Deidara: Sorry about Cherry-chan, un…


	2. My name is Sakura Haruno

Cherry Blossom: This is the second chapter!

Sasori: I think they know that…

Deidara: Don't be mean to Cherry-chan, un!

Cherry Blossom: Thanks Dei-chan

Sakura: Can we just get on with the story?

Cherry Blossom: Okay! Hidan? Disclaimer please!

Hidan: Cherry Blossom-chan doesn't fucking own Naruto or any of its shitty characters…

Cherry Blossom: I changed my name to -chan123 but you can call me Cherry-chan or Cherry Blossom-chan!

Sasori: Moving on…

"hi" talking

'_hi' thinking_

'**hi' inner**

'_**hi' inner demon**_

Chapter 2: My names Sakura Haruno

Uh….. Ow… My head still hurts…. Wait he's still there! No, he's heading out. "Wait" Huh? Was that me? It had to have been. He gasped and headed over here. He has long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "What's your name?" I asked him as I sat up out of bed.

"My name's Deidara, un! What's yours, un?" He answered happily.

"It's Sakura Haruno, and I'm 17 years old"

_'And that's all I know about myself…'_

**'The sad truth…'**

_'Who are you?'_

**'I'm inner Sakura! And by the way that guy Deidara is ****HOT'**

_**'I'm here to…. And because you're wondering I'm your inner demon, Kai'**_

'_A demon!'_

_**'Yes, A white tiger demon… now pay attention, Deidara is talking'**_

"I'm 18 years old, un!" Deidara exclaimed happily.

"Cool! Is there anyone else here?" I asked.

"Nope not right now… but we'll be leaving to another Akatsuki base where everyone else is soon, un!" he explained "Let's go to the kitchen and eat, un!"

He led me through a bunch of hallways into a room. Once we finished eating I asked him "So… what's akatsuki?"

"You've never heard of us!" he yelled surprised.

"It's not my fault… I only remember my name and age…"

"Oh… Well Akatsuki is a group who go around looking for the Jinchuriki, humans with one of the tailed demons inside of them, un"

_'So I'm a jinchuriki?'_

_**'Yes but not the type they're looking for… nobody knows I exist… once we meet all of them you must tell the leader about me'**_

**'Are you sure it's safe'**

_**'yes I'm a jinchuriki that cannot be taken out of your body, because you were born with me, so if I get sucked out of your body, all three of us die… sakura, you have three spirits in your body… me, inner sakura, and you….'**_

Deidara took me so I could go change. "We will be leaving tomorrow to go to the headquarters in amegakure (village hidden in the rain)." He told me.

All day we just sat there talking about where he found me, and other stuff. He said he found me in the middle of the forest half dead…

"Follow me, un" he told me. I obediently followed and he showed me my Konoha headband that had a scratch going through it.

"So you're a missing nin then, un" he said

"I guess…"

"Leader-sama can use a new recruit like you, un!"

After a quick dinner, I felt exhausted.

The moment my head touched my pillow I was asleep.

Cherry-chan: Told you it'd be longer **:P**

Sasori: they probably hate it…

Cherry-chan: Stop being such a pessimist -.-

Deidara: Stop being so mean to Cherry-chan, un!

Sakura: Yeah!

Cherry-chan: HIDAN!

Hidan: alright, alright calm down woman… no flames or I'll sacrifice you slowly and painfully *evil laugh*

Sakura: But constructive criticism is fine!

Itachi: Please review….


	3. Naruto

Cherry-chan: Already on the third chapter!

Sasori: Let's just get on with the story…..

Cherry-chan: Fine…. Deidara!

Deidara: Cherry-chan doesn't own naruto or any of its characters-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner sakura'**

'_**Kai'**_

Chapter 3- Naruto

'_**Sakura-chan, wake up!'**_

**'Get your lazy ass up!'**

_'Fine, fine… I'm awake now…'_

I jumped out of bed, and grabbed some clothes. While I was heading to the bathroom, I noticed a necklace on the desk. The pendent on it was a crystal with a cherry blossom in it. I looked at the time… "Oh crap it's already 7 AM?"

After taking a quick shower I ran down stairs.

"Good Morning Deidara-san"

"Good Morning Sakura-chan. Just call me Deidara, un"

"Okay!"

Once we finished eating and packing for our trip, we headed out.

"Wow…" I whispered, but Deidara could still hear it.

"I know, un" he said

It was beautiful! We were walking along a river in the middle of the woods.

All of a sudden we were surrounded by Konoha ninja! There was a ninja whose silver hair defied gravity, a raven haired one with chicken butt hair, and a stupid blonde looking one with a huge grin.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the blonde one said.

"Who are you!" I asked him.

All of a sudden his smile disappeared "you mean… you don't remember me? You have to! It's me Naruto!" he started walking towards me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

Deidara jumped in front of me, arms spread apart, blocking me from their view.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes started turning red and red chakra started forming in the shape of a fox around him.

_**'Uh, oh….'**_

_'What's wrong?'_

_**'Deidara's in trouble'**_

**'What are you talking about?'**

_**'That's the holder of the nine tailed fox.'**_

Naruto started running up to Deidara with a rasengan in his hand.

'_**Concentrate chakra to your hand and punch the ground.'**_

'_What?'_

'_**If you want Deidara to survive, just do it!'**_

Deidara saw what I was about to do and jumped into the air, leaving all the Konoha nin's confused. Next thing I know there's a huge crater in the ground from where I punched it, and all the Konoha nin's were on the floor struggling to get up.

In the midst of their struggles, Deidara threw a bomb just big enough for us to escape.

While we were running to the base, Deidara asked "How did you do that, un?"

"Do what?" I asked him

"You made the big crater, un!"

"Oh…. I just put chakra to my fist and punched the ground…"

Silence filled the air until we got there.

"Let's to see leader-sama so he can introduce you to everyone, un"

I nodded and followed. We came in a dark room, and inside there was a man who I suspected was the leader. He has orange hair, a LOT of piercings, and eyes that I learned were the Rinnengan.

"Haruno Sakura?" he said in a gruff tone.

**'He's hot**!** I wonder about the other Akatsuki members!'**

_'Shut up!'_

"H...hai?"

"Deidara told me about the crater you made, and how you lost your memory."

"Hai."

"Your also I missing nin."

"Apparently"

"Welcome to the Akatsuki. Deidara will lead you to your room. You can be introduced tomorrow. Oh, by the way my names is Pein, but call me leader-sama"

"Hai, leader-sama"

We passed a couple of hall-ways and went inside a room. She got changed into her pajamas.

"Good Night Deidara-kun" she told him

"Good Night Sakura-chan" he replied

Cherry-chan: It's finished!

Deidara: Yep, un

Cherry-chan: Hey, Sakura come here!

Sakura: Fine, Please review but no flames or else I'll punch you so hard, you'll wish you were dead!

Itachi: Don't threaten the readers…

Sakura & Hidan: We can threaten the readers as much as we want!

Itachi: hn… I give up….


	4. Meeting the Akatsuki

Cherry-chan: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…

Deidara: You better be, yeah!

Cherry-chan: Sorry? *puppy dog eyes*

Deidara: Fine, yeah…

Sakura: On with the story! Cherry-chan doesn't own naruto!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner's'**

'_**Kai'**_

Chapter 4: Meeting the Akatsuki

"Wake up Sakura, yeah" I heard a voice say.

"Five more minutes…." I replied automatically

All of a sudden I was covered in water! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DEIDARA!!!!"

Deidara's POV:

'Uh oh…'

'**You better run'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm your inner! Now start running!'**

'Okay'

Sakura's POV again:

'Great now I'm all wet!'

'**Let's go kill him!!'**

'_**No, he was just trying to wake us up. Let's take a shower and get changed.'**_

After I took a shower and got changed I went to leader-sama's office and knocked.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side.

I walked in and he told me to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Deidara will come in soon and get you your Akatsuki uniform. Then he will bring you to the living room where he will introduce you to everyone."

Right then there was a knock. "Come in" Deidara walked in with his uniform on.

"Ah, Deidara. I was just finished telling Sakura what she would be doing."

"Okay, lets go Sakura, yeah"

I got up and followed him to a huge room full of a bunch of Akatsuki uniforms in all shapes and sizes.

'**Wow that's a lot of clothes!'**

'I know…'

'_**Let's go Deidara just told us to follow him'**_

He handed me one and told me to try it on. I went in the back room and it fit perfectly!

(I'll make a link of the picture on my profile)

When I got back something really strange happened…

Deidara's POV:

'**DAMN!!! SHE'S HOT!!!'**

'I know….'

'**Shit… your nose is bleeding…'**

'CRAP!!!'

I quickly covered my nose and quickly grabbed a tissue (Cherry –chan: how did that get there??? Deidara: It was just conveniently there! Now go back to the story!!) and cleaned the blood.

I heard a soft beautiful giggle, and I looked up to see that it was Sakura.

Sakura's POV:

'**OMG!!! DID YOU SEE THAT!!!! HE SOOOOO TOTALLY LIKES YOU!!!!!!'**

'Be quiet *blush*….'

'_**That was amusing…'**_

'***laugh* look there is still some blood on him'**

'Let's not tell him it's there!'

'**SURE!!!'**

'Ow… you scream to loud…'

I started laughing, and saw Deidara look up at me with a blush on his cheek.

Once we got next to the door for the living room Deidara told me to wait here then he walked in.

All of a sudden I heard someone scream "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE FUCKING BLOOD ON YOUR UGLY ASS FACE?!?!"

I started giggling softly, and luckily nobody noticed.

Deidara just replied saying that is was none of his business.

"Sakura you can come in now…" the leader said.


	5. Up for Adoption notice

Hey

I won't be finishing any of my stories -.- I just got a new laptop because my old one broke so it's been forever since I've been on... I'm also way too busy with school for making stories (and I'm really lazy). If you would like to continue either one of my stories, you can PM me, and I will give you permission (unless someone else has already). If you do continue it, feel free to change it a little (I already went through most of it, fixed some errors, and made it overall better).

I can send you copies of all the chapters in Microsoft word (the newer one) if you need it.

Feel free to PM(might be better to e-mail me, because I check that more often) if you have any questions!

Cherry-chan! (my e-mail is )


End file.
